


Until Underhill.

by aleclaia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: +600 words of cute boyfriends, Caring!Underhill, Exhausted!Raj, Fluff, Headcanon ship, M/M, we deserved them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleclaia/pseuds/aleclaia
Summary: Raj is having a long exhausting day at the institute and Underhill is taking care of his boyfriend.





	Until Underhill.

**Author's Note:**

> I‘m a proud Raj/Underhill shipper and I needed to write a oneshot about them so here it is lmao

Raj sighed as the other shadowhunters walked away, getting their weapons ready for the mission. As if the day hadn‘t been exhausting enough, he was now in charge of preparing some - slightly young - shadowhunters for their next mission.

It‘s unbelievable what Raj would give for a warm bed and a nice dinner now. Tragically he still had to wait until the shadowhunters he had just prepared would come back from their mission.

Raj sat down on one of the chairs and slowly rubbed his hand over his face. He was incredibly tired and just wanted to take some rest, but he couldn‘t, not yet. He let out another deep sigh and suddenly felt a hand appear on his shoulder. Before he could even turn around he felt lips softly pressing against his cheek - not anyone‘s lips, but the lips of his very boyfriend. A smile instantly appeared on Raj‘s face as he stood up and turned around to face Underhill.

»Hey«, the blonde haired shadowhunter whispered, just loud enough for Raj to hear it.

Raj sighed in content - but still with exhaustion. »Hey, babe.«

Underhill frowned and tilted his head a little. »You okay?«

The other man tried to form words to express how tired he was, but Underhill understood just by Raj‘s looks. »Long day, huh?«

»Yeah«, Raj whispered and let his eyes wander to the ground, searching for nothing.

There was a short silence between them - not an awkward one though.

»Come here«, Underhill suddenly said and offered a hug with his arms. Raj never would‘ve admitted it, but it‘s exactly what he needed so he eventually gave in and thew himself into his boyfriend‘s arms.

»What do you say I‘ll order take-out and get us some wine? After you’re done with those shadowhunters we could relax a little in your room and get some time for... us.«, Underhill offered and softly rubbed Raj‘s back.

Underhill knew that Raj would never ask for it himself, he was too stubborn and wanted to seem like he could take all of those busy days without being exhausted in the end. But Underhill also knew that Raj needed a break and a lot of affection to know it‘s okay to be tired at the end of a long day.

To his surprise Raj agreed pretty fast though.

»Yes, I‘d like that«, Raj said and rubbed his head into Underhill‘s neck.

Underhill chuckled slightly and pressed a kiss on Raj‘s hair.

»You got this, baby. I‘m here for you«, he said as he released his boyfriend and cupped his cheeks in his hands.

Raj slowly nodded and gave Underhill another warm smile.

He wouldn‘t say it, but Raj was more than grateful for Underhill and everything he has done for him already. They‘ve been dating for a few months now and Raj had received more love from Underhill than ever before in his life - and he wasn‘t complaining. His parents never paid a lot attention to him and he didn‘t have many friends to look out for him as well. He was miserable. Until he met Underhill.

Underhill was warm, kind and caring. He was everything Raj ever wanted, everything he ever needed. 

Sometimes there were moments in which Raj believed that he for sure didn’t deserve Underhill. But every time he thinks like that, Underhill reassures him that he does deserve the love he’s getting from him and even more. And Raj couldn’t be more in love.

They haven’t used the L word yet, not because they don’t feel that way. They both do. They just haven’t had the chance or the perfect moment yet. 

Raj leaned forward and gave Underhill a soft kiss. They both sunk into each other and enjoyed each other's presence while it lasted, because not a moment later Underhill was called from somewhere behind them.

Their lips separated and both of them let out a sigh.

»I‘ll see you later, then?«, Underhill asked.

»Of course.«, Raj smiled brightly. _I love you._

Underhill gave him another soft smile and kissed his cheek before turning around to leave.

_I love you, too._


End file.
